Welcome to Hell
by Ultra Lulz
Summary: When Laurie Strode woke up in a forest, she found three others, Dwight, Claudette and Meg at a bonfire. The last thing she expected was for them to bring up her brother.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know where she was, and she didn't know where she was going. Laurie's breath came out at an even, steady pace – listening between her breaths for any signs of life other than her own. Something felt...off about this forest she found herself waking up in; like it was alive. Like _something_ was keeping her on edge, but she didn't know what. However, she knew a blind panic wouldn't help her escape this feeling - she was absolutely surrounded by forest. Her only hope was to keep going forward, and to stay sharp.

Her method paid off, Laurie's hopes igniting when she saw a bonfire ablaze – however she didn't see anyone around. ' _Well..._ ' She thought as she approached the roaring fire, ' _Whoever lit this, they can't be far._ ' She concluded, giving herself a nod of encouragement as she walked over to the fire. There was a log sat not far from the fire, but a few feet – obviously used for sitting. Feeling exhausted, she decided to sit down on the log, staring down at the campfire, watching the flames dance.

Her relaxation was short lived as she stood up, as stiff as a board as she heard people running her way. She prayed they were friendly, since she was now in an open area in the forest, as they ran her way. There was only three of them, one woman wearing a beige shirt, caked in mud and blue jeans, purple glasses adorning her face.

The second was another woman, a red head wearing a cap, what looked like a sleeveless jacket and blue jeans. She had some bandages on her arms – she too was covered in what looked like to be mud. Some other stains on her looked like the could be...something else.

Finally, the third was a man, glasses on his face, wearing what looked like it had used to be a dress shirt, a black and orange stripped tie and jeans. As they reached the bonfire, they breathed heavily, as if they had just ran a marathon.

"That was too close." The man said towards the woman with the glasses. She looked frustrated.

"We shouldn't of left Jake. We should've made sure he was going to make it out too." She protested, and the man frowned. The red head decided to chime in,

"I'm sure he's fine, Claud. We just gotta hope he made it out the other door." She said hopefully, and with that the three seemed to finally notice Laurie, standing there.

"Uh..Hi." Laurie said with a bit of nervousness. They all seemed shocked to see someone at the fire. They were surprised to see someone _new._

"Huh." The man said, "The Entity gets someone new, and we get someone new." His statement confused Laurie, but he continued to speak before she could ask what he had mean't, "The names Dwight."

"Meg." The red head chimed in -

"Claudette." The final woman said. "We had a fourth person, Jake but he didn't make it out with us. Hopefully he made it to another door while we got chased down."

"Chased down?" Laurie asked. "Where is this place, exactly?"

"We don't know, but we're pretty sure it's Hell. All we know is we're put into these locations where unspeakable things occurred, and we're hunted like animals – sacrificed to this thing called The Entity. The forest we're surrounded by is part of the Entity, as well. The only safe place is the bonfire, here." Claudette explained. "The Entity itself doesn't chase us down..but it's puppets do."

"The killers." Meg chimed. "There was a new killer today, too. Someone we've never seen before."

Laurie started to think, and it made her blood run cold as a realization hit her. Dwight had said that the Entity had gotten someone new...and now she was a new face to them, too. Now, Meg was saying their was a new killer lurking about. She could hear Meg explaining what the killer looked like, but Laurie already knew who it was. Her hands were clammy as she went through a state of mental panic. Oh, God. Not again.

"...We're not sure what to call the killer, bu-"

"Michael." Laurie interrupted Meg in a shaky voice, haven't had listened to her until now. The three of them looked at her intently.

"His name is Michael."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I watched him for fifteen years, sitting in a room, staring at a wall, not seeing the wall, looking past the wall - looking at this night, inhumanly patient, waiting for some secret, silent alarm to trigger him off. Death has come to your little town, Sheriff. Now you can either ignore it, or you can help me to stop it._**

 _\- Dr. Loomis_

* * *

The three were staring at her, attempting to take in every word.

"He's been hunting me down for years. If he knows I'm here..." Her face paled at the thought, her body shivering. Collecting herself a bit, she went on. "He's...my brother." She said a matter of factually. "He was locked away at a place called Smith's Grove but...he broke out, and came for me." Laurie's eyes looked a bit distant at this point, unfocused as she thought back on when she first found all of this out. "I've been hiding from him for years..but he always finds me. Now, he's found me again, and you've told me I'm trapped here with him." Her voice broke, the stress of it all almost visibly on her shoulders, her back going into a slouch.

Claudette rubbed her on her back as an attempt at comforting her. "I'm Laurie, by the way.. Laurie Strode." She said, her voice regaining its strength.

"Well Laurie, we want you to remember one thing in all of this," Claud said, a small sigh escaping her lips as she paused, "you're not alone. We're all in this together." She looked at Meg and Dwight, who both gave a nod of agreement towards Laurie.

The three explained everything to Laurie. The fog will roll in eventually on their bonfire, taking them into a slumber only for them to wake up in their next trial. The Entity takes them to a place where their is horrific history and pits them against killers. The Hillbilly, The Trapper, The Wraith, The Nurse, and now...Michael. The three of them however, were calling him The Shape, because you could only see his silhouette in the distance...watching, waiting, stalking.

They told Laurie about the generators, needing five of them to power up the exit gates to get the hell out of there..Only to wait at the bonfire for it to all happen all over again. They told her about the hooks...How the killer wouldn't just kill you with his barehands - instead taking you and hanging you off of the shoulder off of these horrible bloodstained hooks... At that point, your life would be in the Entity's palm...Ready to take a piece of your soul - unless someone comes and helps you, or, if you're lucky enough to somehow get off.

It was quiet for a while after all of the explanations - all they had to do now was wait for the fog. Laurie was to be dropped from the pan and straight into the fire. After about five minutes of silence, Meg finally looked at Laurie and asked her a question.

"What do you know about him? About your brother?" She inquired.

Laurie chewed on her lip for a moment as she thought about the best way to put it. She put it in his doctors terms, Dr. Loomis:

"Michael..." Laurie paused for a second, trying to remember how Dr. Loomis put it "I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding; and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong." Laurie glanced at the others, "When Michael was only six years old, he murdered his sister Judith Myers. His Doctor named Loomis said he had no sense of remorse, his face devoid of emotion and his eyes...the blackest eyes, the Devil's eyes. He tried to reach Michael, and then spent years trying to keep him locked up because the only thing that lived beyond my brothers eyes is purely, and simply - evil." She sighed, "I watched a lot of people die when all they were trying to do was protect me." She remembered how confused she was back then.

She thought back on it, remembering how she was asking, why me, why me? Why would this nutjob come after me? She wondered why Loomis hadn't told her sooner about her family - why he decided it was a good idea to hide it from her. She snapped out of it when she heard Dwight's voice break the silence.

"The fog is coming!" He yelled.

"Remember everything we told you, and remember you're not alone in this. We'll be there, with you." Claudette reassured Laurie, who had a good poker face, but inside her head it was turmoil. Her heart was racing as she knew who was was likely to come face to face with in this instance. It'd be a torture sentence for Laurie.

The fog was upon them. It was thick, bright orange by the raging bonfire, she could only see the shapes of her new comrades before everything suddenly went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**_f_** _ixed a silly error in this chapter that referred Judith as Laurie's aunt. I was thinking of Jamie, lol._

* * *

 ** _" These eyes will deceive you, they will destroy you. They will take from you, your innocence, your pride, and eventually your soul. These eyes do not see what you and I see. Behind these eyes one finds only blackness, the absence of light, these are of a psychopath."_**

\- Dr. Loomis

* * *

Laurie found herself suddenly waking up inside of a house, the reek of mold filling her nostrils as she came to. A terrible feeling settled over her as she got up and took a look around. This house. This is his house. She knew where she was, exactly. Lampkin Lane, Haddonfield. Home sweet fuckin' home. She took a shaky breath, scared out of her mind - but she had no choice in the matter. She had to do this. She had to force herself to move. She closed her eyes to draw on her resolve and went upstairs, taking her steps carefully to prevent the old wooden steps from creaking. She went through the rooms, taking a moment as she stepped into the room of her deceased sister for the second time in her life. She looked towards the corner of the room, exactly where it had happened to Judith. She frowned, but didn't let herself dawdle for too long as she left the room, going into another down the hall, which revealed a generator.

Laurie tried to remember what Claudette had told her about rigging a generator on, her hands shakily worked - Laurie paused for a moment and took a deep breath, concentrating and steadying her hands as she got back to work. This cord goes here, this one goes over there, unjam the cogs, it was a slow and tedious process, and one slip up could be a deadly mistake - she didn't want to make any more noise than she already was. Laurie paused a moment as she looked towards the steps, looking for a sign of anyone watching her perhaps when a noise of a generator rumbling to life in the distance startled her, making her audibly gasp. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she tried to quiet herself, and she stifled another gasp as she heard a footstep downstairs. A **heavy**

footstep.

Her body went numb as her thoughts raced in her head. Need to hide. She remembered there was a closet in Judith's old room - that was the only place she remembered seeing to hide. She quietly left the room she was in, using the generators rumbles to cover the sound of her steps and she slipped into Judith's room.

It was silent as Laurie stood in the closet in her sister's room, she could only hear the faint chugs of the generator in the other room. Laurie listened intensely, trying to get a sense for what was happening around her. She heard something...moaning? The sounds of scratching not far from where she was hiding, she couldn't help but take a peak at what was happening. She quietly left the 'safety' of her hiding spot and carefully looked out the door, assuming a crouch.

Her blood went cold as she saw him, Michael. However, these claws were stopping him from going up any higher on the steps. Laurie wondered why, but she could've sworn it looked like maybe their was some form of communication happening between the two of them, albeit silent.

 _Look at her._

Michael raised his head and looked right towards Laurie, and they locked gazes. Laurie froze like a deer in headlights.

 _She's the best of them all, is she not?_

 _Strong. Willing. Decisive. Cunning._

Michael was staring Laurie down, his gaze cold enough to freeze lava.

 _Savor it. Save her for last._

Laurie watched as the claws suddenly disappeared when a loud bang sounded not too far away. Michael turned around quickly, with inhuman grace, and walked out towards the sound. Laurie had many questions, she wondered why hadn't Michael gone after her, and why had the Entity stopped him from catching her? She had no answers to this questions however, and didn't let her mind linger on them. She went back into the room with the generator and quickly finished her work on it, the machine rumbling fully to life.

Laurie quickly found her way outside around the back, stiffening up as she heard a meaty _thwak_ and a scream. It sounded like Meg. Laurie had to help her somehow. With a rush of adrenaline, Laurie ran towards where she heard Meg, who was trying to quiet her cries of pain. Laurie crouched behind a pallet, "Go!" She said to Meg, who nodded and ran a distance away, using a medkit she had on hand to mend her wounds in the distance.

Michael was tracking her as her walked towards the pallet Laurie was hiding behind, she quickly slammed it down, causing Michael to stumble back and grunt in surprise. Laurie ran, but quickly noticed that he wasn't after her. Why not? She slowed down her pace and looked back to make sure Meg was gone, and her blood went cold as she saw him.

Michael really did only look like a "Shape" as he stared at her in the distance, partially shrouded by the dense fog. Another surge of adrenaline hit Laurie as she quickly ran away from Michael's stone cold glare.

After running for a while, Laurie was down the street as she looked back to make sure she wasn't followed. She caught her breath, collecting herself as she found another generator and began working on it. Laurie heard a ruffle of grass and her heart almost stopped but it revealed to be only Meg, who gave her a silent greeting with a wave of her hand and crouched down, helping Laurie fix the generator. Meg work with a swiftness that looked mechanical, she knew exactly what to do.

"Thanks for the distraction earlier." Meg said quietly, Laurie smiling a bit as she felt a bit more confident in herself.

"No problem. Like you all said, we're in this together." Laurie repeated, Meg giving her a small chuckle and they continued their silent work. Meg's hand slipped and a loud bang and a flash of light was the result, and when that flash of light happened, Laurie saw his shape. He was watching them.

"Meg, run!" Laurie said, and Meg didn't ask any questions as they both ran into a sprint. Michael pursued after Meg and left Laurie to her own devices. Laurie only had to hope Meg was able to run away from him. She went back to the generator and turned it on within the next minute.

Laurie could hear a blood curdling scream not far from her, and she felt a chill run up her spine. Meg. He must've gotten her. Laurie remembered what she had been told - that the "killer" didn't kill his victims with his barehands, rather he'd put them on a hook instead and sacrifice them. She wondered if Michael was really under that influence or not, but she'd find out one way or another as she inched towards moans of pain.

What she saw horrified her. Meg was bleeding from her shoulder, blood dripping down and staining her clothes, dripping down into the tainted Earth. A crude hook was impaling her shoulder, rusted brown and stained red with the blood of its past victims. Worse yet, she could see the claws of the Entity slowly appearing, itching to taste its next offering.

Laurie quickly went over and swallowed her fear, carefully lifting Meg off of the hook. They quickly shuffled away from the hook, Laurie beginning to tend to Meg's wounds. However, that time was cut short as Michael quickly found them. He was about to go after Meg, but -

" **MICHAEL!** " Laurie shouted, causing him to stop, and he his head turned to her so slowly, that her courage almost failed her as she swallowed down her fear, standing tall. "It's me you want. Not them." She said boldly.

The Shape only stared at her, not showing any signs of if he even heard her words or not. Little did she know, her words sparked a fire in him, all of his rage pooling at that one moment as Michael defied the Entity and lunged at his sister. Laurie quickly ran, dodging Michael's knife by a fraction of an inch as she bolted.

Michael however was hot on her heels as she ran down the street past the police car. She threw pallets down in her path as Michael quickly was upon her - Laurie ran towards the Myer's house to cut through it, but he was too close to her.

Laurie felt the searing pain of the knife digging into her back, falling down onto the ground face first. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Michael stared down at her, his gaze full of hatred and rage for his little sister. The Entity wasn't stopping him, perhaps pleased with the power and extent of his fury. Michael picked Laurie up, roughly hoisting her up onto his shoulder as he carried her towards a basement.

Laurie panicked as she tried to grab around the environment for something, anything to help her escape Michael's grasp. She could hear the roar of the exit gates powering up, ready to be opened. She had to escape. She just had to.

As they rounded the corner to go into the basement, Laurie grabbed onto the edge of the wall leading down the stairs, able to pry a piece of old, rotten wood off of the wall and with as much strength as she could muster, she stabbed it into Michael's shoulder. He groaned in surprise, dropping her. She didn't look back as she ran, Michael was pulling out the piece of wood embedded in his shoulder, he followed her out.

Luckily for Laurie, an exit wasn't too far.

"We should go find her." Laurie could hear them talking at the exit. They were all there, and planning to save her. This filled her with a sense of hope as she approached the open gate. They all sighed in relief.

"Thank God you made it." Meg said, "Now let's get the hell out of here." They all didn't hesitate to agree as they walked out of the arena, Laurie pausing a moment to look back over her shoulder before the exit gates slowly jittered shut.

Michael was standing there, staring.

They'd see eachother again, _very_ soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will probably come tonight as well._

* * *

 ** _"Was that the Boogieman?"_**

 ** _"As a matter of fact, I do believe it was."_**

* * *

Laurie was sitting at the bonfire, her elbows on her knees, chin resting on her knuckles as she stared into the flames. The fire was calm, the flames low and the forest around the group eerily calm. She thought of her adoptive parents, and the guilt she felt for their deaths. She thought over the many faces that died just because they had something to do with her life – or they were trying to just protect her from Michael.

She thought about Tommy Doyal. He probably thought the "boogieman" took her. She had been gone for at least a week now. It was getting hard to keep track of time, though – there was no day time to indicate the passage of time. It was always night here.

She sighed to herself as she thought back on when she was naive, when life was as normal as it could be, baby sitting Tommy. It wasn't the most luxurious or most exciting thing to do, but Tommy was almost like family to her. She remembered how Tommy would always ask her about the Boogieman, chuckling to herself as she remembered back:

" _But I saw the Boogieman! I saw him!" Tommy shouted to Laurie, who grinned in amusement, playing along._

" _Okay," She chuckled, "What did he look like?"_

" _Ummm..." Tommy fumbled with his words, but then shouted, "The Boogieman!"_

 _Laurie couldn't help but laugh, and reassured the him that the Booogieman was just a story to scare him._

She was missing those days now as if they had been gone for years. She knew they wouldn't happen again – and this caused her to frown to herself. She wouldn't get out of here she was afraid; but she couldn't let herself lose hope just yet. She hadn't found herself on one of those wretched hooks yet.

She had the misfortune of being pitted against the Trapper the past few trials. She had learned quite a lot being against this monstrous beast of a man – most of all, she learned to keep her eyes glued to the ground and to tread carefully in the long grass. She felt the bone grinding snap of a trap once already. She was lucky to be able to free herself before the behemoth came around.

"Something feels off about this night..." Dwight said nervously, looking around in a slight bout of paranoia.

"Something always feels off to you, Dwight." Meg said, Claudette was keeping to herself and opting out of the conversation, at least for now.

"No, I think he's right," Laurie added, looking towards Meg. "Something does feel off, more so than it usually does." She wasn't sure how to quite describe the feeling. It just felt like...the forest was plotting something against them. Like the Entity had a trick up its sleeve.

Meg shrugged and silence fell over the group again. The area began to darken slowly, and the fire lowered down to a quiet smolder.

"Here comes the fog guys." Meg said, doing some stretches to prep herself.

Once again, the fog rolled over the group and soon enough, Laurie's vision faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **He was my patient for fifteen years. He became an obsession with me until I realized that there was nothing within him, neither conscious nor reason that was... even remotely human. An hour ago I stood up and fired six shots into him and then he just got up and walked away. I am talking about the real possibility that he is STILL OUT THERE!"**_

\- Dr Loomis

* * *

The Shape had come willingly to the Entity's playground. It had an offer that he couldn't refuse.

Michael had loved his little sister. When he had been a child, his home life hadn't been the best. His mother was the only person who had cared for him, and she had constantly been bringing the wrong kind of men around, like that son-of-a-bitch Ronnie. He'd beat Michael and there wasn't anything his mother could do about it. Not to mention Judith. _Judith._ The very name had his blood boiling with pure rage.

 _Judith had it coming._ He had always told himself that, and still did. If he hadn't killed her, it was only a matter of time until she hooked up with the wrong person and ended up dead in a gutter. He remembered when Judith had ruined his Halloween, and in turn, he decided to ruin _hers._

Michael had protected little Laurie from Ronnie and Judith's bad tendencies. The innocent baby was the only one among his mother that deserved his love.

Until he was left to rot in Smith's Grove for 15 years, and when he broke out to find her, she didn't even know who he was! The very thought made him boil even more. Michael's rage piqued the Entities interest. The Entity knew how to lure Michael into coming willingly.

It had promised him Laurie.

* * *

Laurie found herself waking up in what looked like... a hospital? She groaned quietly to herself, rubbing her head as she got up to her feet and looked around. It looked like a hospital, but not your typical hospital where they were treated people for physical injuries. No. This place looked like a loony bin. She looked around for indications for where she was exactly, finding a boarded up window and being able to peek out from the cracks of the boards. She saw the sign in the distance, squinting her eyes.

 _Smith's Grove Sanitarium_ the old sign read. They were in the place Michael was locked up for 15 years. Laurie had never been in this build herself, so this was all new territory to her. She took light footsteps to avoid the noise her shoes could make from tapping onto the tiled floors as she searched for a generator. The lights above flickered ominously, Laurie going into a side room and searching it for anything useful.

It looked as if this room was used to store some paperwork. Among the filing cabinets she found a flashlight, knowing there were a few branches with low light. She knew the flashlight could come in handy, so she decided to keep a hold of it. She was about to leave the room until she saw Meg suddenly sprint fast past the window of the room. She knew Meg would only run if she absolutely had to, and knew that she wouldn't just be hauling ass for no reason.

Laurie dropped down below the window and sure enough, The Shape passed by, on Meg's immediate trail. she heard his footsteps get quieter and quieter down the hallway and she let one more minute pass after that before she decided it was safe to exit the room. Ever so quietly, she stepped out and continued to look for a generator for her to repair.

She found one tucked away in a corner of a hallway, seeing the shape of someone working on it. Laurie approached them and found out who it was. Claudette was working silently, her hands moving swiftly and mechanically. She made no errors, her movements perfect. Laurie crouched down and helped, keeping up a good pace. She had gotten better at turning these things on, having had a lot of practice. The machine rumbled to life and Claudette rose to her feet, gesturing for Laurie to follow her.

The two moved silently together, not speaking and only using hand gestures and finger points to communicate. The two had set their sights on a room containing the flickering lights of a generator, the cogs turning slowly, a sign someone else was working on it before but was perhaps interrupted. The two were heading towards it, but they both saw a red glow coming off of the white tiled floors and they both went behind the wall at the mouth of the hallway.

Michael slowly walked into view, stopping at the end of the hallway and slowly looking down it for a moment before continuing on his way. His footsteps were absolutely silent now, moving with complete stealth. The realization that he was being just as quiet as them frightened Laurie quite a bit, but she didn't show it on her face as they, after a moment, continued their approach towards the generator. They made it over and quickly began to work on it, moving faster with the thought that Michael may not be too far.

Claudette looked up from her hands, seeing The Shape behind Laurie, who was oblivious to his presence.

"Laurie!" She shouted, and Laurie was about to spring up into action but, her brothers hand grasped her shoulder, he roughly threw her off of the generator and her back slammed into a desk. Michael's sights were then set on Claudette, who at the moment was backed off into a corner. He swung his deadly sharp blade at her, giving her a deep cut to the upper arm as she took the opportunity to run. She ran past Michael, who walked out after her, moving quicker than should be possible just walking.

Laurie was dazed for a while, having also hit her head on the desk when she was thrown backwards. She came back to reality as she shook her head, a pain throbbing in the back of her skull. She wasn't sure what had happened, she knew Michael had came and she saw no sign of Claudette anymore. She looked down and saw some blood on the floor. She assumed it was Claudette's, which meant she may have been in trouble.

Laurie walked out of the room, following the small markings of blood on the floor to track where Claudette may have gone. After a few moments of searching, she heard a terrible noise, it sounded like creaking or even croaking – whatever it was, it sounded unnatural. She slowly and cautiously approached the sound.

It wasn't her first time seeing someone on the hook, but it was her first time seeing the Entity actually attempting to stab its offering. It had never gotten to that point between the four of them. Claudette was on the hook, her hands on the spine of the Entity, holding it back from where it was so eager to bury itself. Laurie kicked into panic mode as she ran towards Claudette to get her away from those wretched claws, but a searing pain in her shoulder from her back ripped through her shirt as she yelled in pain and ran forward, looking backward and seeing Michael. He snuck up behind her at some point and she didn't even hear him.

Laurie's heart sank as she heard a scream from Claudette, and she looked back again and saw the spines of the Enttiy stabbing through her, carrying her spirit above into a terrible twisted mess of claws and barbed spines. It felt as if all hope was lost – but she remembered she was told that even death wasn't an escape. Claudette would come back...at least she was told that. She wasn't sure if she believed it or not.

With tears in her eyes, she ran from her brother who was not pursuing her.

It's never been this bad before.


	6. Chapter 6

" _...There is something about her. I have never crossed paths with her, but she seems as if she's been doing this for far too long."_

* * *

It's **never** been this bad before.

Laurie's lungs burned as she ran from the courtyard and into the silent halls of the sanatorium. She's seen people die before, but seeing the Entity take an offering for the first time, seeing those horrible barbs sink into Claudette's flesh, stealing a part of her soul – it was bone chilling, and she wasn't new to macabre.

She ran into a room and her back smacked against the wall. In shock, she slid down until she hit the floor, digesting what she just witnessed. Was Claudette dead? She remembered being told when someone is sacrificed, the Entity takes a part of their soul, and they come back as if they're reset, as clueless and naive as day one, at first – the faded memories come back as they're thrown from the pan into the flames once again, like a massive bout of déjà vu.

Laurie took a deep breath as she attempted to collect herself. She couldn't explain it, but it felt as if her odds had...improved? since someone had been sacrificed. It was a sick thing to think...but she couldn't explain it. It just FELT like she had a better chance to get out of here – maybe alive. Slowly, she got up and quietly made her way out of the small room she had confined herself in.

Her body went tense as another blood curdling scream pierced through the air and a terrible moaning sound occurred – the same sound that happened when Claudette was...taken.

Did another person get sacrificed? Laurie swallowed thickly as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her temple. Were they all to die? What had gone wrong? Laurie looked towards the direction of where she heard the scream, and her blood went cold. She felt as if there was something in that specific direction. A sense of dread was heavy on her shoulders – she had a feeling that looking in that direction had come with a price.

The urge to hide was suddenly overwhelming as she quickly found a small closet and hid herself into the tight space. She practically held her breath as she watched through a small crack between the door and the frame. If she listened closely enough, she could hear nearly silent footsteps approaching so slowly that she had almost considered it was perhaps Dwight or Meg, nearly choking on mere air as she saw that would've been a fatal mistake.

Michael had been stalking past, his breathing steady and ominous beneath that ghastly mask. Laurie was about to sneak out of the closet behind Michael before she suddenly the crash of a pallet smack down and a grunt of surprise before she heard footsteps running in an opposite direction.

Laurie bit her lip as she knew someone was in trouble. She quickly exited the closet when she heard the noise of the chase fade, and as cruel as it seemed, at this point she was running on self preservation. She assumed only two remained, her, and someone else – she wasn't sure if it was Meg or Dwight. In the time that Claudette and one other had been chased and sacrificed, almost all the generators were completed. There was only one more.

She took careful steps to make the least noise possible as she searched for a unpowered generator. She did not have to search for long as she returned to the courtyard, remembering that their was a generator there that had been worked on, albeit slightly. Her hands worked as quick as she could make them, unjamming cogs, connecting disconnected wires, being careful to not make a mistake. Laurie tensed as she heard a scream, sounding like Dwight, and then the same moaning sound – along with the same sense of dread in the air.

Then there was one.

Laurie stopped working on the generator as she recalled something Meg had told her, _'In the event that we end up getting sacrificed and you're the last one, look for the hatch. It's probably the only way you're gonna get out'a there alive.'_ Remembering that, Laurie abandoned the generator and began her search, heading within the Sanatorium. She didn't even know what this hatch was supposed to look like. Why was their even such thing as a hatch? Perhaps it was part of the Entity's sick game, to give a feign sense of hope.

Feign or not, Laurie knew it WAS her only hope. It was unnaturally still now that Laurie was the last one.. A heavy energy lingered in the air, feeling like it was attempting to weigh her down – slow her progress. If she listened closely enough, Laurie could swear she heard whispers lingering in the static air, however, it was unintelligible.

Taking a step, she suddenly tensed as she had a horrible sense of danger fall over her. She looked around, but she saw nothing. The feeling only worsened as she assumed a crouch behind a desk – there were not many places to hide in the corridor – preparing to run if spotted.

She heard the knife cutting through the air behind her as she quickly rolled out of the way. Well enough, Michael had snuck up behind her, his butcher knife now embedded into the desk. Laurie rolled on the floor and crawled backwards, watching Michael yank his knife out of the desk. She didn't stay there for long as she rose to her feet and made a run for it, her eyes quickly scanning around for the hatch as she ran through her adrenaline rush.

She looked behind her and nearly screamed as Michael was on her heels, nearly right behind her. There was nothing around this time to impede her brothers knife, cutting into her back – searing red pain was in Laurie's vision as she screamed and willed herself to run faster.

She burst through the doors leading into the courtyard with Michael right behind her. She dashed through a old broken down playset that was outside, quickly slamming a pallet down as she heard the bloodstained knife cut through the air again – once more embedding itself into a piece of wood. Laurie knew her time was brief, but it was a moment to attempt to hide and to lose her brother.

Not looking back, she ran into the Sanatorium and finding another small supply closet. She covered her mouth as she hid, hearing the door she had ran through slowly creak open, a heavy footstep following suit. The heavy door clicked shut, and then there was silence.

Silence.

More silence.

Laurie waited several moments, hearing no indication that Michael was around...other than the door opening and him coming back in, knowing he was IN the building. Laurie slowly opened the door and looked around. The coast had appeared clear, so she had stepped out, her adrenaline beginning to fade and the pain from her injury setting in.

As Laurie turned to go down yet another corridor, her throat went dry and it felt hard to breathe. When she rounded the corner, Michael was standing right in front of her, looming over her lithe form and breathing ominously. She flipped around to run, but it was too late.

Michael's hand shot out and grabbed Laurie by her shoulder, bones crunching underneath The Shape's vice like grip as he threw Laurie at the wall, watching her pitifully crumble to the ground.

The whispers in the air intensified, still unintelligible to Laurie, but Michael could understand the whispers of what was actually The Entity itself.

" _You have done well, Michael."_ It praised.

" _You have worked hard, the last one is yours."_

Laurie was attempting to crawl away, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ignored the pain and tried to escape. It was in vain and she knew it as Michael slowly walked beside her. Laurie lifted her head and looked up at her brother, almost feeling the need to beg him – however he wasn't going to give her the chance as he roughly wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her up.

The knife was shoved deep underneath Laurie's ribcage, a loud scream passing her lips as she kicked at her brother, punching him as he withdrew the knife. Michael tilted his head at her as if in question as she continued to kick him, trying to push herself away from him. His grip tightened around her throat as The Shape once again shoved the knife underneath her ribcage, harder this time, through her heart and out her back. Michael withdrew his knife and threw Laurie's body to the side, satisfied with his work as Laurie's vision faded to black.

* * *

Laurie found herself waking up in a forest...She didn't know where she was, yet, a part of her did? She couldn't explain it as she rose to her feet, feeling as if she had been here once before. She wandered until she had found the very same bonfire she did before, unexplained memories flashing in her mind.

There was a man sitting at the bonfire, someone she didn't recall, even with the unexplained flashes. He had black scruffy hair, wearing a green jacket and some tan pants. She slowly approached, the man's eyes rising from the fire to look at her. He grimaced at her, knowing what that confused gleam in her eye was.

"Seem familiar to you?" He asked.

"Actually...yes, but I don't know why." Laurie answered, scratching her head in confusion.

The man chuckled albeit he knew there was nothing funny about the situation.

"It'll come back to you eventually." He mumbled, "But I should tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Laurie asked.

Another grimace from the man as he spoke,

"Death is not an escape."

 **FIN**


End file.
